Uneasy Alliances: A Captain Soma solo adventure
by Quills
Summary: Captain Jonathan Soma and the crew of the USS Argo are given cryptic orders by Starfleet Command to proceeed to a desolate section of space...
1. Default Chapter

******Uneasy Alliances**

**  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.  
Summary: The crew of the _U.S.S. Argo _, under the command of Captain  
Jonathan Soma is ordered to rendezvous with a mysterious party in a remote section of space for a mission that may lead both Soma and his crew into the hands of an enemy. **

**Chapter 1 **

**The starship _Argo _had remained motionless for twelve hours after arriving in the Dynarius Cluster. She had received orders, from Starfleet Command, to proceed at maximum warp to the coordinates supplied and then to await further instructions. No explanation given. No further information supplied. **

"**Mr. Beltane?" said the man in the center command chair, addressing the ship's science officer. **

**Beltane, a senior lieutenant in a blue Starfleet tunic with a full red beard he wore to cover his boyish features, looked up from his instruments. The expression on his face almost made it appear as though he had just been startled. In truth, like the rest of the crew, he was simply getting tired of waiting and watching for nothing. **

"**Still nothing, captain," replied Beltane, shaking his head. "If they're out there, then they're damn good at hiding…begging your pardon, sir." **

**Captain Soma shook his head as he shifted in his seat. "It's all right, lieutenant. We're all getting a little tired of this waiting game that Starfleet has sent us on." **

"**I just don't understand," said a woman, seated in front of Soma. Lieutenant Commander Allysa Vemanova, the ship's navigator and first officer, turned around in her chair, looking at Soma. "Why all the secrecy. There's nothing out here worth keeping quiet about." **

**Soma smiled at the dark haired navigator. She never was one for mysteries. He had often wondered why she even joined Starfleet if she had no sense of the mysterious. He had finally come out and asked her point blankly. Her response had always amused him. _Where else can I pilot the fastest, most technically advanced ships in the galaxy! _**

"**Allysa, where we are may hold little interest for the rest of the galaxy," smiled Soma, "but who we're supposed to meet is another matter." **

"**So it's a person?" asked a voice from an aft bridge station. **

**Soma glanced back. Tav, his Tellerite Security Chief, was leaning with his back against a bulkhead, his red Starfleet tunic hugging against his ample frame. Tav was the first Tellerite to graduate from Starfleet Academy and Soma felt a special kinship with the man, as he had been the first Vulcan to graduate from that same illustrious institution. **

"**Undoubtedly," replied Soma. "Why else send us out here to wait, unless we're waiting for a rendezvous." **

"**Clever," replied Tav, humorously. **

**Soma gave him a small grin. "That's why I'm a captain." **

"**Ok," said Allysa. "So, if it's a person, then who?" **

**Soma gave the dark haired navigator a slight shrug. "If I knew that, I'd be an admiral." **

"**Hmmm, I'd give my next shore leave to know who our mystery person is," said the Tellerite, suspiciously. With Earth and Starfleet's heightened tension over the Romulans leading to what most in the fleet believed would be war and the recent first contact with the predatory Kzinti, the possibilities of who their contact could be proved both tantalizing and frightening. Tav was about to voice several possibiliies, when Ensign Calvert addressed Soma. **

"**Captain, I'm receiving a signal," said the stocky blonde man. Tav and Soma had been trying to get the Tom Calvert to transfer over to security. He had all the requirements for a first rate security officer, but the ensign had repeatedly declined, telling the captain and Tav that he was a 'communications officer…not a bully boy'. **

**"Source?" asked Soma, as he looked from Calvert to the still empty view screen. **

**"I can't get a lock, sir," answered the ensign, "But it's scrambled and encoded." **

"**On screen ensign," said Soma, adjusting his posture and straightening his gold tunic for good measure. **

"**Aye, sir," replied Calvert. "Coming through." **

**The view screen shimmered as the image of empty space was replaced by the face of a woman. Soma's brow shot up. She was remarkably beautiful. Hauntingly so, but it wasn't her beauty, which had caused Soma's reaction; it was her deep blue skin and pure white hair which culminated at the top of her head with to slender antennae. _Andorians! _**

"**Captain Soma," said the woman, "I am Sub-Lieutenant Thala of the Andorian Imperial Guard." **

"**I take it you're the person who we've been requested to meet, sub-lieutenant." **

"**No, Captain," the woman responded, in an icy tone. "I am escorting the person you have been _ordered _to rendezvous with." **

**Soma noted the stress she gave to the word "ordered" as if the person in question were the Andorian regent himself. "Well sub-lieutenant, my crew and I are here…we've been waiting for twelve hours…why don't you drop the pretense and tell us exactly who it is we came all this way for." **

**Thala glared at Soma. The Vulcan captain annoyed her; that much was plain. For Soma's part he gave the Andorian woman a congenial smile, which seemed to only increase her annoyance. Glancing off screen, she nodded her head and slowly stepped out of the frame of the viewer. Within a few moments another Andorian replaced her. This one was clearly a male and much older than the sub-lieutenant. His skin was the traditional deep powder blue of all Andorians, but it was wrinkled and worn from a lifetime of activity. He moved with a slight limp that further belied his age or possibly some old battle wound. **

"**It's good to see you again, Captain Soma," smiled the elderly Andorian. "It's been a while." **

**Soma's brow furrowed as the Andorian greeted him. He recognized the man immediately. And he was correct; it had been a long time, but for Soma, not long enough. **

"**Shran." **


	2. Uneasy Alliances 2

Title: Uneasy Alliances

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: The crew of the _U.S.S. Argo_, under the command of Captain 

Jonathan Soma is ordered to rendezvous with a mysterious party in a remote section of space for a mission that may lead both Soma and his crew into the hands of an enemy.

Chapter 2

The doors parted and Captain Soma entered the transporter room, with security officer Tav right behind him. The Tellerite was completely livid and made no effort to hide that fact from his captain.

"You can't do it Jonathan," protested Tav. "You can't trust that shifty Andorian."

Soma stopped in front of the transporter controls, glancing over at Tav. "I don't."

Tav's eyes widened to large black orbs. "Then how in the name of Beshel and Megela can you even think of going over there by yourself?"

Soma smiled as he set the coordinates for the transporter. Tav called on the great Tellerite debaters of Teller Prime's golden age whenever he was in a losing argument. "Tav, I have my orders. The Andorians transmitted Starfleet's encoded instructions and Ensign Calvert verified them. I'm to meet with Shran…_alone_." Soma stressed that last word. The Vulcan liked to keep things informal aboard his ship, but one thing he didn't tolerate was abusing that informality by having his officers casually question his decisions.

"Aye," said Tav shaking his head. "I checked them myself. They're legitimate, but that only means one thing."

Soma gave the security officer a questioning look. "And what might that be?"

"Starfleet Command is full of idiots!" 

The captain laughed in spite of himself. There were far too many times when he was hard pressed to disagree with Tav's assessment. "That may be Tav, but until you and I can convince the crew to mutiny and take up a life as privateers, we'll just have to do the best we can with whatever Starfleet throws at us."

Tav snorted at Soma. As far as he was concerned, the Vulcan took too many risks when it came to his own personal safety. A point he had brought up on numerous occasions as the _Argo's _security chief.

Soma glanced over at Tav, motioning the Tellerite to the transporter console. "Besides, aren't you being a bit paranoid?" quipped Soma, heading for the transporter platform. "The Andorians _are_ our allies."

Tav snorted again as he looked down at the console. "Some allies, I'd rather trust the Klingons!"

Soma just shook his head. Tav's hearts were in the right place, even if he was being overly protective of him. Starfleet was about taking risks. Archer had always told him a captain had to decide when the risk was too great. Soma did take risks, but only when he thought the gains outweighed the losses.

Climbing the steps to the transporter pad, Soma turned and looked over at Tav as the Tellerite stood behind the console. "I've already verified the coordinates Thala gave us."

"Thala?" Tav gave Soma a hard stare and then shook his head. "You're hopeless Jonathan."

Soma grinned. Tav had a point. If Soma had a weak spot, it was for assertive women.

And Sub-Lieutenant Thala was definitely _assertive_.

"Just watch your butt, Captain. I have no doubt that Andorian ice-princess has you on her mind," said Tav, pointing a pudgy finger in Soma's direction, "but not in the same way you have her on yours."

Soma cocked his brow and gave Tav a nod. "Duly noted, mother… energize"

                                       ___________________________________

The soft blue hue of the alcove lighting flickered as the materializer engaged. A cascade of shimmering blue rain appeared to fall from the alcove ceiling as a form coalesced inside. Within seconds, the shimmering light began to fade and when it had completely disappeared, a rematerialized form stood in the alcove.

"Captain Soma," said a voice from the opposite side of the room.

Soma turned to the direction the voice had come from. "Sub-Lieutenant," replied Soma stepping out of the alcove as he briefly glanced around the room. He had not been on an Andorian ship but once before and that was when he was a lieutenant. Although he noted that Andorian décor had apparently changed very little since he had last been aboard one of their ships. _Spartan to the end,_ he thought.

He looked at Thala, giving the Andorian woman a smile. She was attractive, Soma thought, remarkably so. Her beauty was that natural kind, so rare in both men and women. She didn't need any enhancements, nor did she wear any. Her hair was short 

and cropped, which was uncommon for Andorian women who preferred their hair much longer. Her uniform hugged her short, solid frame; giving anyone who dared to take a lingering gaze, a full view of her breathtaking _attributes_. Her eyes were pale blue orbs that stood out against her much brighter toned skin. She had full pouty, lips which she pursed tightly as she looked him.

Looking past Thala, Soma noticed another person in the room. There was an Andorian male several feet behind her. Soma was fairly certain the man was a guard and that he was meant for him. Looking back at Thala, he gave her a slight smile.

"Permission to come aboard?"

The Andorian glared at him. Clearly she either didn't understand why he was asking for permission or she wasn't inclined to give it. Soma suspected it was the latter but treated the look as if it were the former.

"It's a human custom," explained the captain. "When you board another person's ship, you ask for their permission to come aboard. It's to establish that you're welcome aboard their vessel."

"I see," scowled Thala. 

_Definitely the latter,_ Soma corrected himself.

Thala turned abruptly and headed for the archway in the room. Soma watched her, but made no move to follow. When she noticed the Vulcan was not behind her, she stopped and turned.

"General Shran is waiting, C_aptain_," she said in a condescending tone.

Soma remained motionless for several moments. He knew the most sensible thing to do was follow the Sub-Lieutenant, meet with Shran to discover why he and the _Argo_ had been dragged all the way out here and then get the hell off this ship as quickly as possible. That would be the sensible thing to do.

Soma smiled. "You haven't welcomed me aboard yet."

Thala shot him a piercing stare. She loathed Vulcans. They were arrogant and deceitful beings with no passion. Soma, in particular, was even more arrogant than the ones she'd had the displeasure of interacting with. 

"We don't have time for your games, Captain."

Raising his brow, Soma slowly approached Thala. The Andorian guard that stood at the transporter console tensed as he watched Soma walk up to Thala. Placing his hand on his disrupter, the guard followed Soma's movement, but made no effort to stop him. Soma caught the Andorian out of the corner of his eye and was careful not to make any sudden moves that might alarm the trigger-happy guard. 

Soma stopped, leaving a scant few inches between himself and Thala. He knew Andorians hated having their personal space violated as much as Vulcans did. It was something the two species actually had in common but would probably never admit to. Looking at Thala, he leaned down so that they were both eye to eye. "I will not see Shran until _you_ welcome me aboard…Thala."

She curled her lip as she heard her name roll off his tongue. It incensed her and she did little to hide the fact. If Shran hadn't ordered her to bring Soma too him and to be civil with the Vulcan she would have gladly beamed him back to his ship with the transporter set for wide dispersal.

"General Shran is waiting," he said parroting her earlier words.

She raised her chin defiantly at the Vulcan, her eyes narrowing. "Very well…you're welcome aboard," she responded with all the civility of a Klingon.

"Thank you," he said and smiled warmly at her. 

Thala stiffened and Soma was certain he saw a deep blue tinge color her cheeks.

Turning on her heels, she headed for the exit, leaving Soma to follow or stay. The captain was certain she wasn't going to give a repeat performance so he had best follow her now or find himself lost on the Andorian ship; an unfortunate circumstance for a Vulcan to find himself in.

Looking over at the guard, he flashed a quick smile as he headed for the arch. "Fiery, isn't she?"

                                          ___________________________________

Soma followed Thala down a short corridor just off the bridge. He was grateful they didn't spend long crossing it to 

the inner corridor. The Andorian officers definitely gave him less than cordial glances. Andoria and Vulcan _were_ allies  

in the Federation, but it was clear that many people on both sides didn't see it that way.He was beginning to regret not bringing Tav along, orders or not.

Thala stopped at the end of the corridor and pressed a signal buzzer. When she heard a response, she pressed another 

button and the door open slid to one side. Entering the room, she motioned Soma to follow.

The captain entered the room and his attention was immediately drawn to the Andorian seated at the far end of a smooth 

black oblong table. Shran.

"Have a seat, Captain," said the elderly general, gesturing to a chair at the opposite side of the table. "Some Andorian ale?"

Soma didn't move and Shran didn't expect him to. The Andorian was well aware of how the captain regarded him…and 

why. Soma was the one Vulcan the old Andorian had no trouble reading. A healthy and honest loathing, that was what he 

saw in Soma. Shran found it almost refreshing. He'd dealt with far too many Vulcans whose passive and expressionless gestures 

were merely masques of duplicitous subterfuge.

"Well, you won't mind if I have one," Shran said smiling. 

The old Andorian picked up a glass decanter from the table. Its long and elegantly fluted shape was in stark contrast to the sparse and industrial look of the room. The long black table was bare and looked functional but not the least bit ornamental. There was what appeared to be a view screen behind Shran, but beyond that there were no other wall decorations, not even 

a view port. The lighting was simple, low level overhead lights that cast long shadows, very austere…very Andorian.

Shran watched as the blue liquid slid down the decanter's long neck and into the small crystal goblet in front of him. When 

he had filled the glass, he put the decanter back on the table, replacing the thin glass stopper.

"How is your father?" Shran picked up his glass. "I hear he's still teaching."

Soma eyed him cautiously. "Now where would you have heard that?" It wasn't a question and Shran didn't take it as one. 

He knew Soma was aware that the Andorians still made a practice of keeping tabs on high profile Starfleet officers; even retired ones.

"And that delightful and dear mother of yours…how is she?"

Soma's brow furrowed. "In the first place Shran, you have never found my mother either delightful or dear and in the 

second place…what the hell do you want?"

Shran laughed loudly at the Vulcan's response, as he leaned back in his chair. "Didn't I tell you he wasn't like other 

Vulcans," smiled Shran looking over at Thala. The woman stood in the adjacent corner, arms behind her back as she 

watched the two men interacting. "So full of spirit!"

Thala glanced at Shran, an air of deep respect bordering on reverence exuded from the woman. Glancing at Soma, her expression changed to distaste but with less indignation than before. Shran's respect for the Vulcan seemed to confuse the younger Andorian, but she wasn't about to question him.

"You've already been introduced to Sub-Lieutenant Thala," said Shran gesturing towards the Andorian woman. "My daughter."

Soma glanced at Thala for a moment. He was surprised, but not unduly. He knew Shran had a daughter serving in the 

Imperial Guard; he just didn't know that it was Thala.  It went far to explain her attitude, both towards Shran and 

himself. Soma returned his attention to Shran. He wasn't going to let the Andorian side track him from his purpose.

Shran could see that polite small talk wasn't something Soma was going to engage in.

Sighing, he pulled out a data padd from beneath the table. Placing it on the smooth surface, he slid it down to Soma. "Five days ago, Andorian intelligence discovered the location of a probe that was presumed lost almost four decades ago."

Soma glanced down at the padd for a moment. Picking it up, he turned it in his hand and noticed the script was in Terran. Andorians would never translate it to Vulcan. He could see it had the official Starfleet codes. The orders placed him under Shran's command. Scrolling down, he studied the displayed information as he listened to Shran continued his explanation.

"The probe apparently crashed on the fourth planet of the Antaes system."

Soma looked up at Shran. That name sounded familiar to him, but he wasn't certain why.

Thala noticed the Vulcan's curious expression. She glanced at her father who gave her an approving nod.

"The planet was discovered forty six standard years ago by an Andorian survey ship," she explained. "The fourth planet was found to be inhabited: roughly g-minus on the industrial scale, feudal society, no technology to speak of."

"The inhabitants are Vulcanoid," added Shran.

It was all Soma needed to jog his memory. Antaes was one of the outer systems that been under dispute between Vulcan 

and Andoria. At the time, it was clearly within Andorian colonization rights. However, when the Vulcans discovered the inhabitants were Vulcanoid in nature, they pressed for a complete withdrawal of Andorian presence from the system. Naturally, the Andorians refused and the conflict led to several skirmishes, all the while the Antaes system lay in the middle.

Eventually, Earth mediated a settlement between Vulcan and Andoria. Both sides would withdraw from the region, which would be deemed a non-aligned system; a decision that would later prove a costly mistake with the expansion of the 

Romulan Empire's own border very close to the Antaes system.

Soma looked up from the data padd. It was beginning to make sense now and he had his suspicions where this meeting was headed, but he wanted to hear it from Shran. "Why me?"  

"We need a Vulcan," said Shran flatly. "The Federation has deemed the Antaes system to be protected from outside 

influences so that the inhabitants may progress at their own pace. An Andorian presence would upset that _delicate _

_balance_."

Soma continued to stare at Shran. If they needed a Vulcan they could have gotten any of a dozen, from the Science 

Academy, who would have been willing to go for even a brief chance to observe the Vulcanoid culture. He wasn't 

convinced by Shran's explanation and he made no pretense of hiding that fact.

"We needed one we could reasonably trust," added Shran.

Soma looked at the padd again. After a moment, his eyes moved to Thala and then Shran. "This is a military probe," said Soma, shaking his head, "isn't it? That's why you couldn't…or rather wouldn't ask for help from the Vulcans."

Shran didn't say anything, but his lack of response was enough for Soma. He shook his head in disgust. "Andoria and 

Vulcan just can't seem to escape their past, can they?"

Shran arched his brow in mock Vulcan style. "It would seem so."

"You represent Starfleet," said Thala icily. "You're a neutral party." 

Soma glared at her. "I'm still a Vulcan."

"Yes," agreed Shran, "and there are still Andorians who only see you _as_ a Vulcan." He glanced over at Thala. She 

stiffened, but did not look away. He gave her a brief smile.

Shran rose from his chair and walked the length of the table. Soma watched as the Andorian favored his right leg. No doubt one of the many wounds he'd received in the service of the Imperial Guard. When he reached the end of the table, Shran stood in front of Soma, short and slightly hunched over. A shadow of the man he had once been in younger days.  Shran leaned against the table for support. Although the Andorian did it so subtly that most people would think he was merely 

being casual with them. 

"I am not one of them," Shran said looking up at Soma. The elder Andorian smiled at the Vulcan. "I know you have pink 

skin honor."

Soma regarded Shran for a moment. His silence caused Shran to sigh deeply as he nodded his head. There was no getting around the matter.

"You don't like me very much, Jonathan," he whispered as Soma continued to stare at him. "I regret if I have given you 

reason to dislike me personally." He paused for a moment as he considered if he was exposing too much to the young 

Vulcan. "Admiral Archer was my friend as well."

Soma arched a brow at the wizened Andorian. Shran was trying to be flattering and conciliatory to him, it wasn't going to work. "Why the secrecy?" he asked, ignoring Shran's comment. "You could have requested the _Argo_ retrieve the probe and returned it to Andoria."

Thala interrupted. "Because it lies dangerously close to Romulan space."

Soma looked at Thala and shook his head. "And if the _Argo_ or any other Starfleet vessel entered the system, the Romulans would more than likely show an interest." He turned back to Shran, giving the Andorian a questioning look. "But why do you care about a forty-year old military probe? It can't possibly hold any secrets of value."

"We can't let that probe fall into Romulan hands," said Shran, his voice taking on a deadly serious tone. "Even after forty years, the probe has…data the Romulans could cull from it. It's vital that they not get it. It is a matter of security for Andoria…and the Federation"

"I see," said Soma, still not completely convinced. 

Shran cocked his head slightly. "Vulcan and Andoria are allies in the Federation, Captain. Our differences are behind us. 

We merely wish to maintain that alliance by discreetly retrieving a probe that is best left in the past along with any conflict 

our two worlds may have had."

Soma regarded Shran for a long moment. He still didn't trust the Andorian, but it didn't really matter. He had his orders 

and he would follow them. 

"What do you propose?"

Shran nodded at Soma. "You and Sub-Lieutenant Thala will proceed to the Antaes system in a long range Andorian fighter." He paused allowing Soma to raise an objection, but when he saw that one wasn't forthcoming, he continued. "The fighter 

has a number of stealth capabilities and it's small enough for you to enter the system undetected."

"The two of us?" said Soma glancing at Thala. "I didn't realize this was a suicide mission."

Thala stepped towards Soma, anger brimming to the surface. "I am quite capable of handling this mission."

Soma cocked his brow. "I'm sure you are. I was referring to the Romulans."

Thala stiffened. She had assumed Soma was questioning _her_ ability. She chided herself for acting defensive in front of him. 

She would not do it again. _Never show a Vulcan weakness,_ she thought.

"I'll admit the mission is a risk, Captain," replied Shran. "But we don't have any choice. You and Thala will have to work as a team and make the most of your resources. With any luck, you'll be able to locate the probe without making contact with the inhabitants and then return with it. Simple."

Shran studied Soma as the Vulcan considered what he had told him. Truthfully, Shran didn't think this assignment was 'simple'. A fact he had made clear with his superiors. He had argued the wisdom of going after an obsolete military probe. 

But his superiors were adamant. The probe had to be retrieved for the security of Andoria. _More cloak and dagger nonsense,_ thought Shran. He had, had his fill of it long ago.__

"I'd like to get some equipment from the _Argo_," said Soma as he laid the data padd on the table. 

Shran nodded, "Of course, Captain, but let me make it clear…you are not to divulge the nature of your mission to your crew. Do you understand?"

Soma looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "I understand." He turned and headed for the exit, glancing at Thala. "I'll show myself out."

Thala eyed the Vulcan as he exited the room. She found herself strangely sympathetic to his position and the thought alarmed her. Still, she would not want to be given orders that kept her subordinates in the dark; it was an all too common practice within the Andorian military, one Thala disapproved of.

"Father, I am not one to question your decisions…"

Shran smiled at her. "You are as dutiful as you are beautiful, my dear."

"But this Starfleet captain," she said hesitantly. "Can we really trust him? After all…he is a Vulcan."

Shran smiled at her. "My dear, no matter how far we have come with the Vulcans, I will never trust _them_ completely." Taking a deep breath, he looked at the door and smiled briefly. "But that Vulcan I trust. He is a man of honor."

"As you say, father," she didn't sound convinced. "But all I see is another dishonorable Vulcan. I will work 

with him because it is your order. I will not place my life in his hands."

TBC…


	3. Uneasy Alliances 3

Title: Uneasy Alliances

Author: Quills

Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: The crew of the _U.S.S. Argo_, under the command of Captain 

Jonathan Soma is ordered to rendezvous with a mysterious party in a remote section of space for a mission that may lead both Soma and his crew into the hands of an enemy.

Chapter 3

Mission log, supplemental: It's been six hours since we left the _Argo_ and the Andorian cruiser _Tellar_. At maximum warp, we expect the reach the Anteus system in just under ten hours; then our work will begin. End log entry.

Soma tapped his finger against the console. The computer made a low beep, signaling that the log entry had been recorded. Looking up, he glanced around the cabin, studying the layout of the small Andorian fighter. It was definitely cramped, but Andorian vessels were not renowned for their comfort. Still, he admired the industrial look of the ship. It was simple and clean. A stark difference to the Starfleet vessels he was used to.

Turning in his chair, he looked towards the pilot seat at the front of the compartment. Thala had insisted that she be the one to pilot the ship. He hadn't seen any point in arguing the matter, but that was six hours ago. He was getting restless. Something Soma never quite developed a discipline for. Boredom easy got the better of him. 

Standing up - or rather hunching over - he moved towards the forward section of the ship; carefully navigating the narrow space between the storage compartment and the cockpit. When he reached the pilot's chair, he leaned over, looking down at Thala.

"I need a change of scenery. Let me take the controls for bit."

"I would prefer to stay here," she said, keeping her attention focused on the star field outside.

Soma frowned at the Andorian. Did she intend to be difficult the entire trip? Closing his eyes, he reminded himself what his father had always taught him about being a gentleman towards a lady. _Dad never met Thala_, he sighed.

"Look, I'm trying to be amiable, but I'm getting bored out my skull," said the captain in exasperation. "That's the fourth log entry I've made since we left."

"Yes," she said.  "I know."

Looking up at the view port, he could see her reflection in the forward window. He could also see the smile firmly planted on her lips. She was enjoying his annoyance. _Two can play at this,_ he thought.

Leaning close, he let his lips hover over her left cheek. "So, why don't you let me pilot for a bit," he said in a low husky voice, "and you can go get something to eat. You do eat, don't you…Thala?" He let her name roll of his tongue with a hint of sexuality. He was certain if _that_ didn't annoy her, nothing would.

Thala swallowed reflexively as she felt his warm breath against her cheek. The sensation made her skin tingle and she gripped the control stick tightly. _He knows how revolting I find his presence, _she thought angrily._ He's trying to antagonize me._

Still, she had to admit that Soma was right about one thing; she was hungry. She had eaten before they left, but that had been ten hours ago. Although she wasn't comfortable turning the controls over to the Vulcan, she realized she would have to be cooperative with him; at least for the duration of their mission.

Swiveling the pilot seat around, she started to rise only to find Soma standing in her way.

"If you wish me to vacate this seat captain, you'll need to get out of my way."

Soma didn't move. He focused his attention on Thala's eyes. He had found them hauntingly beautiful when he first saw them and this time was no different. He also knew he was making her uncomfortable. Deciding not to press his luck, he bowed his head, stepping aside.

Thala moved forward, but the cramped space of the shuttle barely afforded room for one person to maneuver, let alone two. Moving past Soma, her hip butted against the captain, knocking her of balance. As she fell to one side, Soma reached out, grabbing her by the waste as he pulled her too him. 

"Careful sub-lieutenant," smiled Soma. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Thala glared at Soma. She could feel his arm holding her tightly. She could tell he was enjoying this. "Kindly let go of me, Captain."

Soma smiled and slid his hand from Thala's waist. Moving forward, he settled into the pilot's seat.

Moving to the rear compartment, Thala took the seat Soma had previously occupied. Leaning down, she pulled a small locker out from under the short worktable. Sliding it into the walkway, she unfastened the latch, and pushed the lid open. Looking down at the contents, she was greeted by a number of gray food packs with Andorian writing printed on them. Moving the packets around, she read the contents, debating what she was in the mood to eat. After reading several of the packs, she decided on Andorian Tuber root; deciding to stick with something simple. She always found complex food packs unsettled her. Looking up at the pilot's seat, she contemplated whether to offer Soma a food pack. She wasn't overly concerned about Soma's welfare, but she also realized that she didn't need him passing out on her from lack of food.

"Vulcan…are you hungry?"

For a moment she listened, but didn't hear a response. She was about to call out again, when she heard Soma's voice.

"What do you have?"

"Several food parcels."

"Andorian field rations?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

Thala couldn't see Soma's expression, but she heard his very audible groan. 

"You don't have to eat it, if you don't want," she hissed.

"Thank god for that," he said. "I had my fill of Andorian field rations when I visited the outer territories of your home world."

Thala looked at the back of the pilot's seat. She was surprised – shocked really – by Soma's comment. She wasn't aware that any Vulcans had ever been outside the main capital of Andoria. Then again, Soma wasn't a typical Vulcan.

"When did you visit Andoria?" 

Soma glanced back. From her tone, he could tell she doubted him. Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. 

"I was a young Lieutenant, attached to a Starfleet cultural exchange program. We spent six weeks living in Andoria's northern territory."

"You were assigned to this exchange program?"

"I volunteered."

Thala's eyes widened in surprise, once again; she was genuinely astonished that a Vulcan had volunteered for anything concerning an Andorian. 

"Then you were most fortunate," she said with a genuine smile.

"How do you figure?"

"You have seen the beauty that is Andoria," she replied proudly. "Few off worlders…particularly Vulcans have seen our majestic planet."

Soma's brow furrowed. Turning around in the pilot seat, he looked directly at Thala. 

"We are talking about the same planet aren't we?"

Soma noticed Thala's antennae rose, a clear sign of heightened emotion in an Andorian.

"You were not impressed by the wondrous sites?"

"What sites?" he said. "It's a frozen wasteland."

Thala's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open in disbelief. 

"I should have expected as much from a Vulcan!" she snapped. "You cannot possibly appreciate my home world."

Soma shook his head. "Oh yeah…I particularly didn't appreciated waking up each morning and having to defrost my toothpaste with a blow torch."

Thala scowled at him. "No doubt you prefer the dry heat of your desert world."

"Actually, I never cared much for that climate either," he quipped. "You've seen one sand dune, you've seen them all. I was always partial to my father's home on Earth, a place called Florida. It's a tropical environment."

"Oh, that's right - you're a half breed, aren't you," she said with a sly smile.

Soma's brow went up slowly. He wasn't sure if she was baiting him or purposefully insulting him. One thing he was certain of, he never cared for the term half-breed. He'd heard it enough times as a child. It had become a word, which provoked a heated response from him. If Thala were a man, Soma would have responded in an appropriate manner. However, Thala was not a man …a fact he was well aware of. His father had always taught him to never hit a woman …even if she deserved it. 

Soma relaxed, sitting back in the pilot's chair. If she wanted to play rough, he could more than accommodate her. "You should know all about half-breeds - considering you're one yourself."

Thala leapt up, anger filling her face. "How dare you!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists.

Soma held up his hand, pointing a finger at her. "Thala, daughter of Shran and Marta," he said reciting. "Approximately twenty seven standard years ago, then Commander Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard married artist, scholar and pacifist Marta of Tenla province. A marriage that raised more than a few antennae. As I recall, Andorian society doesn't look favorably on its citizens fraternizing outside their respective classes, let alone marrying outside of them."

Thala gritted her teeth. She was very close to strangling Soma. It was taking all her resolve not to wrap her hands around his throat.

"Andoria abolished the caste system over thirty years ago."

"Yes," nodded Soma. "I remember reading something about that. I also remember reading that although it's no longer officially endorsed, it's still commonly practiced."

Thala straightened. Her antennae were up and her cobalt blue eyes burned with anger. Soma was quite certain that if he had been any closer to her, she would quite probably have killed him – or at least tried. Her noble Andorian honor had been smeared. 

"A sub-lieutenant?" remarked Soma "You should be a commander by now. But Andorian society doesn't look favorably on 'dorme' – untouchables; that's what your people refer to you isn't it. Your by your father's side because no other self respecting Andorian captain would have a 'dorme' on his ship."

Thala's lip trembled at the word – dorme. The anger she had felt was overwhelmed by shame. She wouldn't let Soma see her this way. Turning, she looked away from him.

"Why are Vulcan's so cruel?"

Soma looked down. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

"I do not…hate you," she replied hoarsely. "But I do not trust your kind. Vulcan's are duplicitous and without honor."  
  


Soma laughed in spite of himself.

  
Thala turned back, looking at Soma angrily. "You find that humorous?"

"I should introduce you to Tav. He's my security chief…a Tellerite. He said the same thing about Andorians." He said smiling at her. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have laid into you the way I did. But you shouldn't have called me a half-breed. I don't like the word anymore than you do."

Thala looked at Soma blankly. He was right. She had been equally at fault, calling him something she herself loathed and despised being called.

"I-I apologize…captain," she said in a respectful tone.

Soma stood up and walking over to Thala. Looking into her eyes, he gave her a warm smile. "Apology accepted…sub lieutenant."

They both locked eyes, staring at one another. For long moment, the compartment was filled with only the pulsing sound of the ship's engines. Soma wondered what was going through her mind. He knew damn well what was going through his own; that was one direction he needed to steer clear of for both their sakes. 

Clearing his throat, he moved the conversation to more pressing – and safer matters. "So what do you think we will find?" he said moving back towards the pilot's chair. 

Thala gaze followed his movement. She wasn't certain, but she believed she had caught the redoubtable captain in an awkward moment. He certainly was making an effort to put some distance between them.

  
"I do not understand."

"Don't be coy with me sub-lieutenant," said Soma. "I didn't buy your father's story about needing to retrieve some forty year old military probe for the good of the Federation. If you know what your government really wants from that probe then I suggest you tell me now and not later; for both our sakes."

Thala studied Soma for a moment. From what she had read about him, Soma was not prejudicial about Andorians. It hadn't made her trust him any more than other Vulcans, but she found his animosity curious. 

"Why do you distrust my father so?"

Soma looked at her. He wasn't sure if she was genuinely ignorant or just wanted to hear it from him. "Because of your father, a man I cared about died…needlessly."

"Admiral Archer?" said Thala. 

"Yes," he replied flatly.

"My father was cleared of any wrong doing by the Federation Council. Have you chosen to place your own view before the wisdom of the council."

Thala waited for an answer. She wanted to know why Soma still held her father responsible for the Admiral's death. Although she had never met Archer, she had heard her father speak of the human on many occasions…always with respect and affection. 

The fact that someone would hold him responsible for Admiral Archer's unfortunate death seemed to border on the absurd. 

Soma's silence was all Thala needed. The man had deep issues, which he wasn't going to share with her. And why should he? She was a stranger and worse…the daughter of the man he blamed…rightly or wrongly…for his mentor's death. 

"To answer your question," she said. "No, I do know any more than you regarding the probe."

Soma looked back at her with a hard stare. "Then you better hope your father doesn't count us as being as expendable as Admiral Archer."

TBC….


	4. Uneasy Alliances 4

Title: Uneasy Alliances

Author: Quills

Contact: quillsthequillpen

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer:  Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: The crew of the _U.S.S. Argo_, under the command of Captain

Jonathan Soma is ordered to rendezvous with a mysterious party in a remote section of space for a mission that may lead both Soma and his crew into the hands of an enemy.

Chapter 4

Soma kneeled next to Thala. She had been sitting in the only chair of the aft compartment, and much to his surprise, had apparently fallen asleep. _The stubborn Andorian resolve._ She hadn't wanted to openly admit to being hungry, but tired as well. Probably not intending to fall asleep, she couldn't resist closing her eyes for a few minutes.

He smiled in spite of himself. _Hard to believe you're such a little firebrand,_ he thought as he studied her soft features. Asleep, the hard and determined mask she wore was absent. Soma noticed that she actually had a very gentle expression to her features. Moving his hand to her face, he brushed aside a lock of snow-white hair covering her cheek.

"Wake up, Thala."

Murmuring, Thala's eyes fluttered as she began to open them. Looking up, she saw Soma looking down at her. In a half lidded dream like haze, she smiled at him.

"Thala"

Suddenly, she started, realizing what she was doing and to whom she was doing it. Sitting up abruptly, she straightened as the smile disappeared from her lips. Looking at Soma, she gave him a distrustful expression.

Soma rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd like to know…we've arrived at our destination."

For a moment, the words didn't register. Thala was busy pondering what he might have been doing while she slept. Then suddenly she realized what he had said.

"Oh," she replied meekly. "Of course…thank you."

Thala pushed herself out of the chair, quickly moving too the forward compartment. Soma stood, watching her walk away. Shaking his head, he smiled, and followed her.

Thala stood over the auxiliary sensor panel mounted into the side of the compartment.

Adjusting the display, she brought up the classified codes to communicate with the probe.

Sending a signal, she waited several moments for a response. When none came, she resent the signal. After nearly a minute past, she looked up at Soma.

"The probe is not responding," she explained,  "more than likely it was damaged when it crashed."

"Alright, we do it the hard way."

Sitting down in the pilot's chair, he looked out the forward view port to see the fourth planet of the Anteus system. It was very much like Earth he thought. Lush and green, with blue oceans tracing the shorelines of the continents. He found it remarkable that Vulcanoids evolved in such a lush climate. _Nature finds a way._

"Have you ever been to Earth?" he asked.

Thala turned, looking at him curiously. "No, why do you ask."

"That planet," he said pointing outside the view port. "That's what Earth looks like."

Thala looked out the view port. She had seen planets with a similar atmosphere and topography, but had never given them more than a passing glance. However,  she indulged Soma. He clearly wanted her to look at it and decided that she owed him something for her earlier behavior.

"Interesting"

Soma looked up and smiled. "It's beautiful. Just like Earth."

Thala shook her head. "If you say so Vulcan," she said stressing the last word.

Soma chuckled, turning back to the controls.

"You know what's odd."

Thala glanced down at him. "I can not imagine."

"This planet," he replied. "It has no name."

It hadn't really occurred to her, but he was right. Planets usually were given some kind of designation; even an alpha numerical one. This one was simply referred to as the fourth planet.

"Perhaps it's merely an oversight," said Thala.

"We should name it," he replied, looking back at her.

Thala's brow went up in a mock Vulcan fashion. "This isn't one of your Starfleet survey's captain. I believe we have a mission to accomplish."

"You're intent on taking what little pleasure I can manage out of this trip," he said turning back to the controls.

"I wasn't aware that Vulcans were interested in pleasure."

"Maybe I'll show you sometime," he said smiling. He didn't bother turning around to see her expression, but he was quite certain her cheeks had turned several shades brighter.

_Sometimes it's just too easy,_ he smiled.

"I'm taking us into a low orbit, " said Soma. "Are we still getting a signal from the probe?"

Thala turned to the side control panel. The probe was not communicating, but it was still emitting a low frequency sub space signal that could only be detected if someone were actively scanning for it.

"Yes, the signal is triangulated to grid coordinates A11," said Thala looking at the small screen. "Set your heading for the central mountain range of the northern continent."

Adjusting the controls on his board, Soma activated the fighter's thrusters. The ship moved forward, gliding against the outer layers of the planet's atmosphere. Descending, it passed through the layers until the light blue glow of the lower atmosphere's solar deflection greeted them.

Leveling off, Soma brought the ship just above the planet's cloud cover. He didn't want to expose the inhabitants to any outside technology or other unexplainable phenomena an Andorian fighter might be linked to.  The most logical course of action was to proceed to the mountain range and then locate the probe, land, retrieve it and leave without interacting with native inhabitants.

"Can you determine the exact location of the probe?"

"No," replied Thala. "We'll need to do a short range scan. This ship was designed for stealth and attack…not surveillance."

"Alright, I'll begin our decent," said Soma. "Give me an idea where the probe signal is coming from."

Thala looked at the sensor display. "Proceed to the third cluster of peaks to your right. The signal appears to coming from there, but the native elements are proving more difficult to scan through than expected."

"Stand bye to run a short range scan as we pass over," said Soma. "I'll try to give you time to run a complete scan, but if we need to make multiple passes, then that's what we'll do."

The shuttle descended as it sped across the jagged canyon that ran between the mountain range. Tall snow capped peaks towered on either side as Soma maneuvered through the winding corridor.

"This region appears to be seeing it's winter," said Soma. "Snow's covering everthing. Looks like Andoria. You'd love it."

Thala glanced up from her display long enough to look out the viewer. He was right, it was very much like Andoria's majestic snow covered mountains. Smiling, she looked back at her sensor display.

"We're going to have to circle back," she said. "Sensors were unable to get an exact position. However, contact is strongest on the far side of the third ridge."

"I'll take us back around," he replied. "But even if we locate it, we may not be able to land anywhere near it. I didn't see any clearings."

"Well, let's locate it first, then we-"

Thala stopped, turning back to her display. A red indicator light flashed. Tapping the control board, she brought up a new display screen.

"What is it?" asked Soma.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Sensors just detected an object."

"In the air?"

Thala nodded. "Yes, and its composition is organic, but is far to large to be any kind of terrestrial avian."

"How close?"

"Five hundred meters…approaching rapidly from astern."

Soma considered his options. Whatever the object was, it was heading for them fast. They could fight, but they didn't know what they were up against. In the open air, they were an easy target. Their best option was to seek cover and evade whatever was pursuing them.

"Stand bye, I'm going to do some quick maneuvering."

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. The object is less than three hundred meters, directly astern."

"Hold onto something," he shouted.

Hitting the thrusters, he rapidly propelled the shuttle forward. Adjusting their heading, he set course for the wooded region just south of the mountain range.

"Soma! It's still gaining," she yelled looking at the sensor display. "Two hundred meters."

"That's impossible!" he said. "What the hell…."

"One hundred and fifty meters," she called out.

"Dammit," he cursed, "we aren't going to make those trees if it keeps gaining at this rate."

Soma decided on an alternate strategy. It was risky, but their current effort was doing nothing to help their situation.

Thala felt the shuttle change course, looking up, she shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Hold on, I'm going to try cross this things path and head away from it"

"What! You can't be-"

Thala was thrown against the far bulkhead as the shuttle swung around. She grabbed a railing, holding on until the shuttle completed its one hundred and eighty degree turn.

When the shuttle had swung about, she steadied herself, looking out the forward view port. The object that had been pursuing them was now less than one hundred meters directly ahead.

"By the stars…what is it?"

Soma said one word, which proved meaningless to Thala, before the shuttle collided headlong with the object.

"Dragon"

TBC…


	5. uneasyalliances5

Title: Uneasy Alliances

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: A Captain Soma Adventure

Summary: The crew of the _U.S.S. Argo_, under the command of Captain

Jonathan Soma is ordered to rendezvous with a mysterious party in a remote section of space for a mission that may lead both Soma and his crew into the hands of an enemy.

Chapter 5

Soma felt a throbbing ache in his head. Leaning forward, he stopped suddenly, when he felt something restricting his movement. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see a safety harness crisscrossed his chest, securing him firmly in place. Reaching his hand to his head, he rubbed the ache in his temple as he tried to recall what had happened. He could see he was in a cockpit and he was on the ground. Looking out the forward window confirmed that. The network of radial cracks running through it obscured the view, but he could make out dense foliage and the sandy earthen floor. Glancing around, he took in the cockpit in more detail. Most of the indicators were dark, and those that were still active winked in and out of operational status. He tried to recall exactly what had happened, but his memory was sketchy. He was piloting…sensors registered an object…they saw something. Then it occurred to him…."they." Slapping his hand to the harness restraint, he unlocked the catch, freeing himself from the pilot seat. Jumping up, he turned, and headed to the aft compartment.

"Thala," he shouted. "Thala, can you hear me?"

He listened for a moment, and heard a low groan come from the back of the compartment. Moving forward, he pushed several overturned storage containers out of his way. Trying to pinpoint the source of the groans, he called out again.

"Thala, hold on."

Reaching the back of the shuttle, he could see a blue hand sticking out from under an overturned console table. Grabbing the table, he hefted it up, tossing it to the side. Looking down, he could see Thala lying on her stomach. He looked at her, quickly trying to ascertain her injuries. He could see that the back of her tunic had been slashed, and there were several gashes along her back. Cobalt blue stained her uniform where bleeding had soaked through.

"Thala," he said, gently touching her shoulder.

She didn't make any effort to move, but made a low groan before replying.

"Serves me right. I should have never let you fly."

Soma couldn't help smiling. "Don't move. I'm going to see if I can find a medi-scanner."

Thala gave a slight nod, "I wasn't even considering it."

Soma moved over to the medical locker on the wall. The door had swung open and most of the supplies had been spread out on the shuttle's deck. Looking along the deck, he searched for any first aid supplies that he could find.

As he continued scavenging, Thala called out to him. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "We collided with something."

Thala remembered that much. It was some kind of creature. "Yes. You called it a…'dagon'?"

"Dragon," Soma corrected her. "An ancient mythical animal from Earth lore. But whatever that thing was, it wasn't out of any folklore. Probably some kind of large native avian or flying animal."

Reaching under one of the overhanging consoles, he picked up several medical packets.

Underneath, he discovered a small palm sized module. Picking it up, he clicked the side button, and was rewarded with a small whirr and an illuminated panel. A slight smile played on his lips, and grabbing the medical packets, he headed back to Thala. Kneeling next to her, he tore open one of the packets, laying it one the ground.

"I found the medi-scanner," he told her. "Just lie still for a minute."

Thala didn't care to take orders from a Vulcan, but she was hardly in a position to argue. Remaining motionless, she continued asking about their situation.

"So where are we?"

"Not sure," said Soma, running the scanner over her. "On the ground, but beyond that your guess is as good as mine. I came to a few minutes ago."

"Is the communications equipment working?" she asked.

"I don't know what's operational. My first concern was to see to you."

Struggling against the pain in her back, she turned and looked up at him. She could see a green tinge in his cheeks, as their eyes met for a brief moment.

"I told you not to move," he said, smiling at her.

She returned his smile. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her a moment, her blue orbs mesmerizing him; her normally hardened and stoic mask were replaced by softer and gentler features. Turning away suddenly, he fixed his attention on the medi-scanner. "Except for some nasty cuts on your back, the scanner doesn't show anything other than some bruising and a bump on the head."

Thala sat up, leaning her shoulder against the shuttle wall. The stinging sensation along her back told her it was probably best not to lean on it.

"I found some antiseptic and bandaging," said Soma, pointing to the medical packets. "I'll need to treat your back. If you could turn around and take off your tunic."

Thala looked at him for a moment. She wasn't sure which made her more uncomfortable: Soma treating her or him seeing her naked. Either way, she had little choice. She couldn't treat and bandage herself. Turning her back to him, she started raising her arms and stopped, wincing in pain.

"Here," said Soma, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Let me help."

Glancing back, she nodded her approval. Sliding his hands to her waist, he slowly lifted her tunic. Careful not to let the fabric touch her wounds, he slowly slid the tunic up her body and over her head. Pulling the tunic completely off, he exposed her blue skinned back. Her back was completely bare. Andorian women didn't wear harnesses or braziers

To support their breasts, which he recalled had their own supportive tissue. He could see the edges of her breasts peaking out her sides. The underside was a paler blue than the rest of her body and it made an attractive contrast on her skin. Trying not to let his eyes roam anymore than they had, he re-focused his attention on the three lacerations in the center of her back. Reaching down into the medical packet, he pulled out a small flexible cylinder.

"I'm going to put some antiseptic on the wounds. It's going to sting a little."

Thala didn't say anything, but simply nodded. She was a member of the Imperial Guard. Pain and injury were just another part of her duty. Snapping the cylinder open, Soma began lightly applying the yellow gel that poured out. It had a strong pungent odor and he leaned away to avoid inhaling the fumes. When the gel made contact with her skin, Thala sucked in a deep breath. It was a combination of any icy heat and stinging pain. And for a moment, she found the sensation almost exhilarating. Sliding his hand gently down her back, he used a pre soaked cloth to smear the gel into her wounds. When he had finished with all three wounds, he unrolled a large size blue bandage. Peeling the adhesive off, he affixed the bandage over the three wounds. Gently patting it, he made sure the bandage was secure. Sitting back, he examined his work.

"I'm afraid that's the best I can do," he said, handing Thala her tunic. "You should have them looked at once you get back to your ship."

Taking her tunic, Thala gave him a brief nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling. "Well…while you're getting dressed I'm gonna have a look at the comm. system."

"Very well," she replied. "While you're doing that, I will gather suitable supplies for our journey."

"Our journey?"

Thala finished pulling her tunic on, and turned to face him. "We still have a mission to complete, captain. Our present setback doesn't change that."

Standing, Thala walked past Soma and began looking through the scattered contents of the storage containers. Soma rolled his eyes. This mission was gradually moving from bad to worse.

"Are you certain?" asked the hawk-faced man. His hood obscured the majority of his head, but his chiseled face was distinct and visible.

"Yes," replied another cloaked male looking through a set of binoculars. "The craft was downed by one of those large avians the inhabitants call ruk'a."

"Were you able to identify the craft?" asked the hawk face man, in a tone that clearly established that he was the leader..

The other man turned and looked at him. "The ship had no markings, but the design appeared to be…Andorian. Possibly a small reconnaissance shuttle or fighter."

"Andorian," the leader repeated. "And where there is an Andorian, the Federation can't be far behind." Looking down, he addressed his subordinate. "Sub-Commander, prepare the men to move out. I want to locate this downed shuttle and any survivors."

The sub-commander came to attention, jutting his chin up. "As you command, Praetor."

"Let us see what prize has attracted the attention of the mighty Federation," smiled the hawk-faced leader.

TBC…


End file.
